Bad Snacks
Below is a list of bad snacks. Each title is a link to a bad snack. * Predictable and Bad Pacing * Misuse of Quick Time Events | Throwing the player of the flow of the game * Simplifying the sequel reduces a franchise's impact * Overdevelopment - Too much nonesense * How the uncanny valley can destroy amazing graphics * Super Fun Game: Extreme Ads Edition - Bad Ad Design Can Ruin a Game * Ignoring The Narrative - Takes The Player Out Of Immersion * Meaningless Decisions Frustrate Players * Use cutscenes as fillers - will lower interactions and bore players * Explicit Tutorial Levels Unnecessarily Delay The Fun * Porting a game to an unsuitable platform may lead to cumbersome player controls * Buggy Core Mechanic * Backtracking Can Create A Disconnect for the Player * Lack of progression or make player feel back at square one * Un-skippable Cutscenes | Leads to Player Frustration * Problematic input design - Can interfere with game play experience * User Interface: Distracting and Uncreative * Excessively Large Levels can Lead to Inconsistent Pacing * Rushing Things to Enhance Game Play * Too Difficult puzzles can frustrate a player * The algorithm is stacked against you! * Substantial_Difference_in_Player's Skill Level * Gain Experiences only with A Way | make the game as routine * Game objects doesn't make the player believe in the game's environment. * Clunky controls ruin your gameplay experience * Switching music tracks on common actions is annoying * Dialogue Trees to Nowhere - Distract from the Story * Blatant copy-pasting - bores the player and breaks immersion * Repetitive Quest Design Leads to Monotonous Gameplay * Emphasizing Player Use of a Useless or Detrimental Mechanic * Incomplete game / money grab DLC * Clunky Climbing Mechanics frustrate players * Continuous Action Without Choices | Makes a Game Stale for Players * Poor sound design disrupts player immersion * In game menu shortcuts need to be fluid to prevent immersion disconnect * Difficult to quit games - frustrate player after game experience * Blatantly Favoring One Play Style Over Another | Leaves Frustration in Some Players * Forcing the player to complete a minigame | Leads to frustration, boredom and bad pacing * Disconnection between core mechanics and visual feedback can cause loss of immersion and dissatisfaction * Vulgar Elements in Games * Too many interaction. Too many confusion. * No information on game controls * Changing things in sequels without need - Ruins the original feel of the game * Seemingly significant features in puzzle games turn out to be meaningless * Small Font Size - Leads to frustration * Poor Inventory Management * Limited access(often no access) to gameplay elements * Item-Gated – Frustrating to the Player * Spend money to get benefits in competitive game * Complex key combinations - Frustrates user while executing the comand * Clippy the Narrator * Content Bloat Overwhelms and Frustrates the Player * Bad side quest design...Compromises the player experience * Too many occupations * Long introductions before gameplay * Downtime in games - drives players elsewhere * Too much imformation - hard to navigate * Bad Flirting - Makes Players Hate Their Own Character * Enforced Group Content * Poor Ally AI * Erroneous player controls, cause disconnect from gameplay * Interrupting Tutorials/Messages * There is such a thing as too much visual feedback * What Do I Do Now? Middle-Ground between Hand Holding and Being on One's Own Category:Long introductions to endure before gameplay Category:In App purchases cripple the gameplay experience